


Wishful Thinking

by Tsukareta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Added a random character in for the story, Background Relationships, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast in Bed, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Cooking Lessons, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE, Detectives, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eye Contact, Friendship, Gossip, Help, His name is Mr Shibuya, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, I couldn't think of anyone else so I came up with him, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm just going to leave this here before I delete it, I'm praying everything will make sense, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, In a way, Lovesickness, Made For Each Other, Making Up, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Mood Swings, Obsession, Other, Outer Space, Plants, Romantic Fluff, SHUICHI IS NOT OKAY, Some Angst (?), Sorry aaa, Stargazing, Suicidal Thoughts (implied), Swearing, Texting, Thankies, Timeskips, What Have I Done, because I'm lazy, but please be nice, its probably very cringe when I think about it, may be ooc, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: With a weak timid smile Shuichi mustered up the courage to ask. "W-what's got you so happy this morning?" Shuichi didn't think Momota's smile could get any brighter but it did. "Oh, I talked with Mr. Shibuya and he read my application! So I might be able to bring you with me to space in a week's time!" Momota chirped happily, resting his chin on Shuichi's head.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Momota wants to have a nice week with his boyfriend before seeing the stars up close up in space, despite the thoughts he has about smuggling Saihara with him- he knows it can't happen and decides that the brightest star of his life should remain orbited to the earth to give him a purpose to come back.





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about a 'story' to write and I wanted to involve my gay babies so my mind then came across this type of idea, with the help of a friend.  
> I don't even know what I was thinking honestly, my apologies.  
> Normally I'd be like: FUCK IT. When I post something but jesus I'm a mess right now.  
> I am legit a nervous wreck to even post this. HeLp
> 
> This was unbeta'd - meaning I had nobody to proofread it but here we go, I am aware that some parts of the story may be seen as ridiculous but I hope it ends up somewhat making sense at the end, I kind of just went along with the flow while my consciousness and thoughts just wrote it for me instead.

Momota sat on the wooden bench with one arm curled protectively over the sleeping form of the detective, who adorned a lopsided smile on his delicate features as droplets of rain started to cascade throughout the twilight sky as the sun had gracefully maneuvered itself behind a fluffy wisp of a cloud all those hours ago, allowing the silhouette of the moon appeared as it basked its dim stature in its own moonlight that rained down upon the land.

  
He exhaled deeply through his nose as a waft of air appeared in front of him through the chilly cold breeze, it was quite a serene place to be - a place where all the stars could be visible, all shining bright as they grazed in the moon's afterglow as his eyes flicked from one constellation to the other.

' _better bring a telescope next time._ ' Momota huffed as the thought echoed throughout his mind while the droplets of rain poured down heavily, bringing him out of his trance.

He realized that Shuichi had started shivering terribly next to him as his clothes started to stick against his pale skin, Momota took pity on him and draped his cloak around the smaller boy, not caring about himself getting ill. 

He didn't want his boyfriend getting the horrible combination of a nasty cold and had finally relented to dragging himself with Shuichi securely cradled in his arms to their apartment, he was a bit surprised to see that his boyfriend had been asleep for the duration of his shivering. However, he knew that his boyfriend deserved his beauty sleep more than anything considering all the cases he has to sort out and go through along with how Shuichi would deprive himself of sleep until he got things done.

  
As Momota made his way to the building his mind traveled to his course work as an astronaut trainee. He was really happy to have been accepted into the course and deeply hoped he could travel to space and see the stars, planets and constellations for real. The planetariums,museums, libraries on astrological elements and observatories weren't enough for him, no matter how many countless times he would go, either dragging Harukawa or his boyfriend with him.

He craved more, to really be up there and be one with the stars yet he knew he still had a while to go but he was determined to conquer that path, no matter what it took. He always dreamed of being in outerspace since he was a child, he wanted to make his grandparents proud more than anything else in the world.

  
As he ascended up the stairs and made his way to their apartment door and fumbled for the keys, almost dropping them in the process as he attempted to unlock the door to be met with the inside of their apartment that was illuminated with glow in the dark moons and stars that were placed neatly across the ceiling in a mesmerizing pattern.

  
Momota kicked the door shut with the back of his foot before making his way across the room and turned left. Still holding Saihara in his arms, he carefully layed him down on the bed with his head comfortably nestled into the plush dark blue pillow whereas the sheets splayed messily on the floor. Momota was silently thankful for the fact that he had left the bedroom door open earlier as he hastily picked up the sheets and tucked them around Saihara before smiling to himself and walking out of the room. He missed seeing  the content smile Saihara had plastered on his face as he buried himself in the covers.

  
Momota went to go sit on the balcony as he picked up his phone from where he discarded it earlier and unlocked it as the wallpaper of his lock-screen that consisted stars and planets faded into his home-screen that was a mugshot of Saihara looking adorable in his sleep with Momota suppressing a grin while kissing Saihara's forehead which caused him to bark out a small chuckle before scrolling through his contacts till he found the contact he was looking for and started messaging them.

 

**Harukawa Maki**

 

 **Momota Kaito:** Hey.

 **Harumaki:** Do you want to die?

 **Harumaki:** It's 2:05 in the morning, what do you want?

 **Momota Kaito:** Chill harumaki, I just want to talk, is it such a bad thing

to want to talk to my favorite person?

 **Harumaki:** I thought Shuichi was your favorite person?

 **Harumaki:** Nevermind, don't answer that.

 **Harumaki:** What's so important that you're texting me at this time?

 **Harumaki:** I have a life too, you know.

 

**Momota Kaito has changed Harukawa Maki's nickname to Harrumph.**

 

 **Harrumph **:**** Excuse me?

 **Momota Kaito:** Hah.

 **Harrumph** **:** I'm going to repeat myself.

 **Harrumph** **:** DO YOU WANT TO DIE?

 **Momota Kaito:** Calm down, Harrumph.

 **Harrumph** **:**

 **Momota Kaito:** pfft

 **Momota Kaito:**  I can imagine you glaring at me, haha!

 **Momota Kaito:** Okay, fine. Sorry Harumaki.

 **Momota Kaito:** Forgive me.

 **Momota Kaito:** please?

 **Momota Kaito:** Harumaki, please.

 **Momota Kaito:** I'm sorry, I was only kidding.

 **Momota Kaito:** Please. I really need to talk to someone about this and you're the 

only one I can talk to about it.

 **Momota Kaito:** Maki...?

 

**Momota Kaito has changed Harrumph's nickname to Harumaki.**

**Harumaki:** Took you long enough.

 ** **Harumaki:**** So what's the problem, since you're so needy 

and want to talk to me so badly?

 ** **Harumaki:**** If it's something stupid I'm going to bed.

 ** **Harumaki:**** Also, why don't you just go talk to Shuichi about it.

 ** **Harumaki:**** He's more open to this type of stuff, you've got the wrong person here.

 ** **Harumaki:**** You Idiot.

 

Momota ignored her last three messages before replying quickly, making sure to emphasize his current mood.

 

 ** **Momota Kaito:**** Thanks Harumaki! ;)

 **Momota Kaito:** Well...

 ** **Harumaki:**** I don't have all night. hurry up, you idiot.

 **Momota Kaito:** HEY! I AM NOT AN IDIOT!

 ** **Harumaki:**** Time is ticking.

 **Momota Kaito:** IT'S ABOUT SHUICHI OKAY?!

 **Harumaki:** Seriously?

 

 

 ** **Harumaki:**** Did you guys break up or something?

 ** **Harumaki:**** Because I am not going to comfort your sorry ass.

 **Momota Kaito:** Ouch.

 **Momota Kaito:** Maki that really stung...

 **Momota Kaito:** You hurt my feelings... :(

 **Momota Kaito:** And no, we didn't break up.

 ** **Harumaki:**** Good.

 ** **Momota Kaito:**** Wait! Do you mean good that me and Shuichi haven't

broken up or that you hurt my feelings?

 ** **Harumaki:**** Both. Now tell me because I'm

starting to get bored and now I am having

second thoughts about wasting my time.

 **Momota Kaito:** Okay. I just...really love him, he's my best bro and if I'm going to

space then I won't see him? I just feel really uncomfortable about it.

 ** **Harumaki:**** You can always call him and video-chat him though?

 ** **Harumaki:**** Just like you do with me, sometimes.

 ** **Harumaki:**** I thought you were good with long distance?

 **Momota Kaito:** Maki you're saying that as if we've been dating before

I decided to start dating Shuichi.

 ** **Harumaki:**** Shut up. You know what I mean.

 **** **Momota Kaito:** Of course, maki roll!

 **Harumaki:** Sure you do.

 **Momota Kaito:** I'm good with long distance but...I just...I don't

want him to feel lonely and I know if I leave him too long

 **Momota Kaito:** by himself he might do something stupid like he's done before in

 a similar situation like this, maybe I'm just being paranoid, maki.

 **Momota Kaito:** But I feel it in my gut that if I leave him something bad'll happen.

 **Momota Kaito:** You Know? 

 ** **Harumaki:**** Then take him with you.

 **Momota Kaito:** What?

 ** **Harumaki:**** You heard me.

 **Momota Kaito:** How can I though? I don't think I'm allowed to take someone with me?

 ** **Harumaki:**** You'll never know till you try.

 **Momota Kaito:** Actually, harumaki, you're right.

 **Momota Kaito:** I believe in everyone so

 **Momota Kaito:** I should at least believe in that too!

 **Momota Kaito:** Thanks Harumaki.

 **Harumaki:** Don't mention it.

 **Harumaki:** Now let me get some sleep or I will personally 

come and murder you in your sleep.

 **Momota Kaito:** Got it, maki roll.

 

Momota felt a goofy smirk spread across his lips as he exited out of the messages while the numbers 2:45AM shone from the phone in big bright numbers. Harukawa could be seen as cold, untrustworthy and dangerous but she was smart and could lend support despite it being out of character for her.

He felt a small weight being lifted off his shoulders when he read that text from Harukawa ' _Then take him with you_ '. Yes, that was what Momota would try to do, take his boyfriend with him to explore outer space and see everything up close with their own eyes, it would be romantic. _No._ It would be _amazing_ , something they'd always dreamed of becoming a reality, the perfect day to remember.

.⋅ ✯ ⋅..⋅ ✯ ⋅..⋅ ✯ ⋅.

Momota remembered sending the application through a few weeks back as he twiddled with his thumbs on awaiting his sensei's arrival. When his sensei arrived he felt his heart stop momentarily when he saw the application in his sensei's hand as his sensei made his way towards him, his shoulders tensed with a million thoughts racing through his mind with each second that jumped by. At this point Momota was biting his fingernails to bone. The anticipation of rejection was too much as a pinprick of blood trickled down his finger unbeknownst to him.

His sensei cleared his throat before taking the opposite seat from Momota and they both shared an expressionless stare, call it a staring competition if you will as Momota's sensei eventually broke eye-contact, adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses and spoke up as he unfolded the crumpled paper. "Momota." his sensei spoke in a gruff voice.

"Yessir!" Momota boomed, his voice brimming with confidence, quickly raising his left hand to the side of his head in a quick salute of acknowledgement before he showed signs of uneasiness.

"Formal as always." His sensei replied but Momota didn't understand what he meant by that, more or less taking interest in the rocket undergoing maintenance on the other side of the building as he could hear all sorts of machines fixing certain parts of the rocket.

His sensei snapped his fingers in front of Momota, quickly bringing him back to focus.

"Uh s-sorry Mister Shibuya." Momota stammered on his words, he never got caught staring off before which made things quite awkward before Mr. Shibuya sighed and let Momota get away with it rather than chastise him and decided to bring up the subject he solely wanted to talk to Momota about. However, he took note of the poorly suppressed fear in the trainee's eyes, something that was quite rare- of course, he did not know the trainee well but that was enough to show that this type of emotion was rare on Momota's character, from what he'd seen of the young trainee anyway.

After forgiving Momota, Mr. Shibuya turned serious as he smoothed out the crumpled paper with the hiragana delicately printed onto it as the words tumbled from his lips, Momota's blood turned to ice when he heard every syllable.

"I read your application, or letter pe sé. I have to say it was quite interesting to read." Mr. Shibuya's lips curled upwards into a thin smile but to Momota it looked like an evil smile from a snake where it would bare its fangs with those slit pupils.

He felt his heart beat faster as he nodded his head, urging Mr. Shibuya to continue. "Well, I put some thought into it..." he trailed off much to Momota's urge to scream and bury himself alive. 

The suspense was mentally killing him as if acid rain had struck the earth and burned every inch of his skin,coursing through his veins, leaving nothing but limp discarded bits of tendons and burnt skin showing his chipped bones with bone marrow breaking off and shriveling into nothingness as the remains of his blood were drained from his very being and his eyes scorched, nothing but white pupils as his shoulders shook violently.

He felt a strong yet frail hand on his shoulder with someone shouting his name.

" _Momota...Momota? MOMOTA?_ **_MOMOTA KAITO?!?!_** " those words ripped him away from the decadent hell that was brewing inside of him as he quickly wiped the drool that trailed down his chin and blinked rapidly a few times to try and get rid of the small giveaway of tear droplets that had formed in the corners of his eyes. He was met with the concerned eyes of Mr. Shibuya as his thick-rimmed glasses slid down his nose slowly.

"YESSIR!" Momota all but screamed, sweat beading on his brow like the dew from the lush grass in the mornings.

"Is everything alright, Momota. I am aware that we do not know each other well but if there is something troubling you, you are free to tell me," he paused momentarily before continuing "if you do not wish to talk about it, I shall just repeat what I said prior."

Momota quickly shook his head, regaining his breath and cleared his throat. "I'm alright Mr. Shibuya, please continue." he rasped hoarsely. 

The man stared at him intently for a few more moments before the words tumbled from his lips.

"Well...I could try to arrange the matter to bring one person along with you but it won't be easy, they aren't a trainee, are they?" 

"N-no Sir..." Momota replied to the question instantly but stuttered once much to his annoyance as he cursed inside his head.

"Right. I do think I could somehow sneak them in but it would be risky...unless you have some tricks up your sleeve?" Momota was met with a sly smile and a raised eyebrow.

.⋅ ✯ ⋅..⋅ ✯ ⋅..⋅ ✯ ⋅.

Momota barged through the door with a massive grin on his face, abruptly startling a tired Saihara who had been pouring strong dark coffee into a ceramic mug that as painted a lovely, calming shade of amethyst.

Momota couldn't help the giddy hysteria bubbling inside him as he practically pounced on Saihara, wrapping his arms around the other's mid-section securely and tightly squeezed as he buried his face into Saihara's messy hair.

"K-Kaito?" Saihara squeaked as a light blush dusted his cheeks and shakily brought his own hands on Momota's that were now loosely wrapped round him. Momota responded by nuzzling his face further into Saihara's hair, causing said male to flush a darker shade of red as he could feel Momota's chuckles tremble against his skull before he reluctantly pulled away revealing a dazzling smile that was almost blinding.

Feeling like a deer caught up in headlights all Shuichi could do is stare, enamored with the sudden happiness that his boyfriend bestowed upon him on the supposedly crappy morning he was meant to have. Yet those worries melted away when his boyfriend had burst through the door with such delight Shuichi thought he may of been dreaming.

With a weak timid smile Saihara mustered up the courage to ask. "W-what's got you so happy this morning?" Saihara didn't think Momota's smile could get any brighter but it did.

"Oh, I talked with Mr. Shibuya and he read my application! So I might be able to bring you with me to space in a week's time!" Momota chirped happily, resting his chin on Shuichi's head.

"Oh?" Saihara smiled affectionately before it dropped, his lips curling into a frown as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Aren't you not allowed to do that, though? I mean, I'm not an astronaut trainee like you" Saihara pouted before continuing. "Also, who's this Mister Shibuya, do I have competition?" Saihara muffled his giggles but his shaking shoulders gave it away as Momota let out a hearty laugh before tilting Saihara's chin upwards and meeting his lips with a sweet, chaste kiss that his boyfriend immediately melted into as the blush that died down a while ago, tinted his cheeks once more.

"Of course not,  _Saishuu_ " Saihara's heart skipped a beat, he hadn't heard that nickname in a while but the fact that it was rare, is what made it so special and heartfelt to him.

"Mr. Shibuya is the head of astronaut trainees, he's the one who prepares us for our training."

Saihara opened his mouth but Momota quickly silenced him with a quick peck on the lips. "You don't need to compete with anyone.  _I'm_ the one who has to compete with others for _your_ affection." Momota paused as he mumbled the last line of his words. "...not the other way around." Momota took a long glance outside the window as if it was more interesting till Saihara tugged on his shirt, stood on his tiptoes and lightly pressed his chapped lips against the other's before pulling away.

"I'm glad." Saihara whispered, a satisfied, meek smile on his face.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Momota let go.

"Hey, Shuichi. I need to go find something, I'll be back in a sec." He scratched his neck as he walked out the room, leaving Saihara with a cold mug of coffee. However, Saihara didn't mind, he could just reheat it or make a fresh cup - he did both.

Momota stretched as he went back to the balcony to retrieve his phone, it was a common place for him to be, or where his phone is. He stared at the horizon, they were lucky enough to get an apartment that had a beautiful scenery.

From where he stood, leaning against the beautifully carved railing, he could see the park not far from there. The park was dotted with Sakura trees all lined together as they stretched thorough the leading entrance with a path leading to other parts of the park.

It was a nice place, extremely calming. His boyfriend had agreed with him that the park was the best place to go stargazing.

They hadn't done a group outing in a long time but he remembered when he dragged Harukawa along, she thought the place was nice but it wasn't something she could really focus on, Akamatsu seemed to be too much of a distraction for her.

He messaged a quick  _'Plan is a go'_ to Harukawa before taking his phone with him back to the living room and practically collapsed into the couch. He faced the ceiling, absentmindedly tracing the patterns etched into it with his eyes.

He wasn't sure how getting him  _and_ Saihara to space would work but he'd go massive lengths for it. Mr. Shibuya had suggested disabling the cameras or more over, disabling the entire security system but that would just put the whole building on lock-down with extreme security measures, so the idea had been scrapped.

Momota thought he could swap the intern coming along but that most likely wouldn't work out, unless they kidnapped the intern and kept him quiet but then that would probably merge into an even worse conflict.

He groaned internally. Shuichi came out of the kitchen and reluctantly sat next to him, seeing his boyfriend in a sour mood.

"I-Is something wrong, Kaito?" Saihara questioned as his shoulders tensed, expecting to get shouted at.

Momota's eyes trailed to Saihara's direction and locked eyes with him before grinning.

"Nah. Everything's fine now that you're here." He joked yet his tone was sincere.

Saihara blushed and looked away with a shaky frown that held a suppressed smile so his expression came out as wonky.

"S-stop" Saihara giggled, flustered that Momota started to launch pick-up lines on him as he used one hand to shove Momota's face in the other direction lightly when Momota puckered his lips going in for a kiss.

They both giggled. They were both two dorks in love. "Even though there aren’t any stars out tonight, you’re still shining like one." Momota purred with amusement as Shuichi got flustered once more.

Shuichi decided he'd try and turn the tables on his boyfriend. "I-If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand." Shuichi whispered, a smirk graced his lips as his boyfriend flushed before tackling him and peppering him with kisses.

"That was adorable." Momota cooed as he kissed the bridge of Saihara's nose. Saihara was dazed, he didn't think  _that_ would be the type of response he'd receive, well not to that extent. 

"Hey! hey, Shuichi...can we get some house plants?!" Momota begged with puppy dog eyes. It seemed to be a random question completely out of the blue but Shuichi couldn't say no, he'll secretly admit that he thinks some house plants would look nice, knowing that his boyfriend absolutely loves house plants.

The smaller male rolled his eyes playfully and nodded watching Momota's eyes light up as if they were stars. He dutifully swallowed his pride and allowed himself to be hauled to the shops that were stocked with plants as Momota went from plant to plant, Saihara watched with a small smile on his face.

Momota marched up to him triumphantly with a potted Banyan tree, this was going to be a long day but it would be all worth it in the end.

By now their apartment was not only filled with space-like things but also potted Banyan trees, Sword ferns, Jade plants, Hoya carnosa rubras and Stephanotis floribundas. Shuichi sipped his coffee as the droplets of water from his still damp hair trickled down his back, flicking through the files of the latest case he got.

A girl named Tsukiyama Konomi, aged 17, pale hazel eyes, dark wavy hair, pale skin, 5'6, last seen at the Daisetsuzan National Park in Hokkaido **.** Pronounced dead when body was discovered - deep stab wounds look as if they were inflicted by herself, deep cuts on her skin, blunt force head trauma - lacerations on forehead and across skin. 

 Saihara shakily sighed, it was late, he was tired yet he couldn't bring himself to go to sleep, not when he hadn't seen his boyfriend all day from going through case after case, trying to find links between all of them and their time frames. He shuffled the papers, putting them into a neat pile before setting off to find Momota.

Saihara slowly edged towards the balcony, where he saw Momota supposedly talking to someone on his phone, he didn't sound too happy but Saihara took note that Momota relaxed his shoulders a little after hearing something on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, see you then." Momota murmured into the phone as Shuichi's heart plummeted, was Momota secretly cheating on him? Did he do something wrong to upset Momota? Did he make a mistake? Saihara decided it'd be better to go up to his boyfriend than continue to eavesdrop considering Momota had clearly already finished the phone call with whoever he was talking to.

With small steps, the balcony door creaked open as he made his way towards Momota.

Momota noticed Saihara from the corner of his eye and immediately his lips tugged into a brooding frown before turning round and giving an inviting smile to Saihara with open arms. "Hey, baby." Momota breathed, his tanned arms engulfed Saihara in a tight hug, one arm resting on the small of his back as his boyfriend yelped upon the sudden contact but accepted it nonetheless.

He nipped lightly at Saihara's ear as he inhaled the faint scent of nectarines and white ginger from his boyfriends' still damp hair. "What's up?"

"...The sky but I just don't want to solve a case right now." Shuichi grumbled sleepily against his chest and paused before looking up at Momota with his feminine eyes. 

 “You know...” Saihara whined,reaching up on his toes, “I can’t kiss you when you’re all the way up there.” He nuzzled Momota's’s neck, pressing a kiss beneath his jaw as high as he could reach. Momota snorted.

"C'mere." He scooped up Saihara in his arms, carrying him as if Saihara were the bride and he was playing the role of the groom as they crashed onto the bed, Saihara under Momota with heated tension in the air, Saihara thought this was going to lead into something...less innocent but instead Momota clasped his arms round Saihara and laid his head on his boyfriend's chest, listening to his pulsing heartbeat that raced like a stallion before slowly going at a slower pace, lulling Momota to sleep as his eyes fluttered closed and Saihara quickly followed suite.

 .⋅ ✯ ⋅..⋅ ✯ ⋅..⋅ ✯ ⋅.

Momota sat with Iruma in a café, an unbelievable sight. Nobody would've ever thought that Momota and Iruma could've been friends. Yet Iruma was the only one who picked up his call when he desperately needed to vent and she was kindly willing to lend an ear.

She sat with one leg crossed over the other as she sipped on her boba tea that came with a small plate of bunny apples. She raised her eyebrow as Momota continued to vent about what his boyfriend had done, she was expecting something worse, such as possibly cheating on him with Akamatsu rather than this, yet she understood his struggles and fears.

"Seriously? What a dick." Although her insult was weak, she couldn't blame Momota, she hated taking it easy yet paranormal things like the occult seemed to scare Momota to death.

"I just can't believe he had  _that_ book! He knows I hate the Occult!" Momota wailed as he continued to tell Iruma how it escalated as she pursued her lips, waiting for him to finish.

She hummed in deep thought. "...Is that all?" Iruma knew that the Occult was enough to set Momota off but she couldn't really understand why he was being so exaggerative over a book although she knew it  _was_ about the Occult - that was the book Momota's boyfriend was skimming through when Momota caught him in the action yet he left Shuichi undisturbed, not wanting to get into a fight.

"No!" Momota snarled. "I'm pretty sure he's been trying to fucking do rituals! He might even be trying to sacrifice me to the devil!" Momota frantically screeched. Iruma took this as her queue as she set her boba tea to one side.

"Fuck Shuichi!" Iruma hollered as she slammed the palms of her hands onto the table causing a few heads to turn her way as she cowered slightly under their gazes and quickly sat down. Momota just glared at her as she shriveled under his gaze.

"Don't tempt me!" He growled angrily yet a small blush spread across his cheeks, mirroring Iruma's, yet hers was out of pure embarrassment and shame as she done a spit-take.

"H-Holy shit! So you're both still virgins?!" Iruma squawked and lectured Momota on how they should loose their virginity as he felt himself spiral down a grave deeper than he intended to dig. 

 Despite being extremely uncomfortable, Momota was thankful for Iruma accompanying him and allowing him to vent, normally he'd force Harukawa to listen to his concerns and worries but it seemed she was too busy with Akamatsu, with Harukawa giving a " _one on one_ " lesson on fighting with the blonde female.

He huffed before deciding to pull one of the many inside jokes him and Iruma would share of imitating heterosexual couples. 

"I love you" Momota jokingly gushed.

"Awh but I love you more~" Iruma pouted but it was evident she was trying not to laugh.

"Okay." Momota smiled happily.

"What the fuck?!" Iruma guffawed, clutching her stomach as laughter tumbled from her lips.

"Y-you're supposed to say you love me a lot more, you fucking cheapskate!" She half-whined while grinning as she punched his shoulder playfully, trying to regain her breath.

It didn't matter, they were doing it as friends, even if bystanders thought they were some type of rueful couple that didn't want to be together in the first place,  _if only they knew._  

"In all fucking seriousness though, go talk to him about it, you cunt." Her tone was firm as she put her hands on her hips. "I mean it." Her tone was clipped and cold and Momota took that into account. He couldn't hide from it forever, it just looked ridiculous that he was being a little bitch over it.

"Aye Aye, Captain" He gave a mock salute as Iruma snorted. "Shut up you fucking dork." 

 .⋅ ✯ ⋅..⋅ ✯ ⋅..⋅ ✯ ⋅.

Shuichi set out the moon cake in small slices as he set a cup of Oolong tea for himself and Momota on the table and slid into a chair opposite from where Momota would usually sit, yet it was vacant for the time being,  _empty._  

His heart ached, he didn't care if people called him clingy, obsessive, lovesick or emotionally attached, when it came to his boyfriend, Momota was practically his life support in a sense, overcoming his struggles wasn't an easy thing but with Momota by his side he thought he could accomplish anything as long as he was there, beside him through thick and thin, to support him all the way.

He gently cradled the cup of Oolong tea, nurtured it as the locks of steam rose into the air before fading away doing their little song and dance as they curled in the air. It was warm, too warm - something he envied at the moment, it was the type of warmth he felt from his boyfriend who'd be by his side, yet through his secretive, clouded jealousy, he knew it must have something to do with him. 

He slipped a pill in and took a sip, repeating the process multiple times. In his hazy mind, he visioned how the events would play out, whether it would end in tragedy, heartbreak or misery or the latter, happiness, joy and comfort where he was wrong, that this was just all a dream and he'd wake up with Momota's arms wrapped round him.

Shuichi had quarreled with himself that Momota wasn't pleased about something he had done but didn't want to make a show out of it, he couldn't place his finger on what it was but the presence of it was ominous.

He left the moon cake untouched - he specifically bought it for Momota since it always seemed to bring a smile on his face even when it wasn't bought for tradition,  _when it's meant to be._

As if on que, the door moved, slightly ajar. Momota poked his head round the door frame cautiously and the fact that his shoulders immediately tensed upon landing on Shuichi, it was a dead giveaway something was up. Momota took a deep breath before opening the door fully and stepping inside as he shut the door steadily.

Shuichi made strong eye contact with him, as if trying to debunk Momota's thoughts alone judging by his facial expression but to no avail, in a defeated attempt, Shuichi gestured to the tea and cake, urging Momota to sit across from him and with minimal effort, he reluctantly complied.

They sat in silence, aside from the occasional drumming from Momota's fingers that tapped the side of the cooling mug. The tension was so thick, it'd be possible to cut it with a knife, courtesy of Harukawa.

All the while, Saihara stared intently at his boyfriend, waiting for his composure to crack but he knew Momota was strong-headed and wouldn't back down that easily, he wasn't one to be vocal about his problems to begin with. 

Momota purposely dodged eye contact all the while, he looked calm and collected on the outside but on the inside he was melting, drowning in his anxiousness on what to say. But he knew he'd have to let in at some point.

Saihara was the first one to break the silence. "Had fun today?" Momota sensed a deep edge of bitterness and sarcasm in the tone of his voice as the hairs on his neck rose. "...Yeah." Momota bit back yet it held uncertainty. 

His boyfriend threaded his fingers together and placed them in front of him as he gently pushed the mug aside as the tea swayed, almost spilling onto the napkin that was neatly folded next to it.

Momota gulped, pushing a million words back down his throat as he could see the passion burning in Shuichi's eyes but something felt off. When his boyfriend gave a crooked smile, it didn't reach his eyes, it almost seemed scornful, mocking with a hint of...endearment?

"..." Momota didn't dare breathe a word, something was wrong...very very wrong here. Saihara rose an eyebrow in amusement, mirth twinkling in his eyes but it felt strange somehow, foreign to Momota.

"..." Saihara's smile only seemed to grow bigger at the heavy silence. At this point, Momota wished he could just turn back the time or start over again. He didn't like where this is going one bit as cold sweat rolled down his face. He could feel a dark aura surrounding Saihara as his golden eyes flickered, shadows slithering around him, Momota thought he was going to die. 

Is this what he did when he was cornering a suspect? Closing in on them and meddling with their mind?

Shuichi dropped the façade as instantly as it came, tearing Momota back to reality.

"Guess I can't get you to talk huh, even as a real detective?" Saihara sneered shortly followed by him snickering under his breath. 

Momota's eyebrows furrowed. "...You've taken too many of them again...haven't you?"

Shuichi's eyes crinkled yet his tone was sharp. "So what if I have, it fucking doesn't matter to you does it?!" He growled as his tone got higher. "BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN SEEING SOMEONE ELSE HAVEN'T YOU?!" He screamed as he broke down and Momota was at a loss for words, mouth agape in shock and confusion. Momota snapped out of it quickly.

Saihara felt light-headed, like he could do anything as the pills coursed through his veins as his heart thumped rapidly, at this point it was stuck in his throat, choking him. He felt like he was on top of the world, like he was invincible and nothing could stop him, not even Momota - he would conquer the whole world and force words down people's throats till they choke to death,  _there'd be no getting over it._

As his tears streamed down his face, he imagined total destruction, a chaotic hell fit for all the pigs in human clothing, how he'd relish in the fear and blood of his enemies, to watch them suffer. It was heaven, euphoria that satisfied his darkest needs and locked away personality greatly that urged him to snap.

His consciousness started to morph into something darker, meaner, imagining stabbing his boyfriend in the stomach as he'd vomit blood, painting himself in such a  _pretty_ colour, shreds of red trickling down his chin as Saihara would just portray a winning smile before venturing out for other victims to quench his blood-lust - it would be the perfect fantasy to become a haunting reality.

Momota tore Shuichi's head from the clouds where he was heading to the dark, twisted corner of cloud nine.

"Sh-Shuichi?!" He muttered, immediately standing up to comfort his boyfriend, placing his calloused hands around Saihara's face, cupping his cheeks delicately - there was no going back now, Momota had to tell him the truth, even if it was extremely melodramatic.

He looked his boyfriend square in the eye with his head held high as the other had tears streaming down his face as slight hiccups of broken sobs started to emerge. Shuichi felt powerless, vulnerable, about to be fully heart-broken.

"Shuichi." Momota forced him to look at him directly. "I'm not breaking up with you, it's just over something fucking stupid." He pulled Saihara into a firm hug as Shuichi buried his face into the crook of Momota's neck, trying to muffle his cries as Momota patted his back soothingly, "It was just over the fact that I saw you with an Occult book and it freaked me the fuck out so I phoned Iruma, vented to Iruma about it and agreed to meet up at a café and discuss things." Momota gave a sigh of relief, feeling a heavy weight come off his chest for bottling it up so long. 

"..." Saihara remained silent as he tried to dry his puffy eyes and sniffed loudly, his tone grim. "You mean when I was reading through that book? Shinguuji-kun asked me to look for a passage in the book he couldn't find...something about sacrifice?" Saihara pondered aloud, trailing off before quickly adding. "I shouldn't of read it in your presence or asked beforehand if I could...I know you really hate the Occult, Kaito," He whimpered weakly. "I'm sorry, if you want to break up with me, that's fi-" Momota drowned out his words with his own.

"I'd never cheat on or break up with you Shuichi." Momota lowered his voice lovingly into the shell of Saihara's ear, Momota then went in for the kill. "because  _you're so beautiful, more beautiful than any of the stars I've ever seen."_ Momota didn't need to look at Saihara to know he was a blushing mess, his shaky breathes gave it away, they stayed like this,tangled in each others arms for the rest of the day with Momota whispering sweet nothings all the while.

 .⋅ ✯ ⋅..⋅ ✯ ⋅..⋅ ✯ ⋅.

The end of the week was approaching, looming over the days that went by, counting down to the end.

Saihara was laying on the bed, one arm crossed over his eyes sleeping soundlessly apart from the occasional grunt, rays of light seeped through the blinds indicating it was morning.

Momota was standing in front of the stove in the kitchen, wondering what to make for breakfast despite the fact that all he knew how to make was fried eggs and cook ramen - normally when they were sick of eating the same things over and over they'd order take-out but that was starting to get plain too, a frequent ongoing routine.

It was currently four in the morning, if he was to prepare a nice breakfast he'd sacrifice a lot of his time but it'd be worth it, maybe he could learn some cooking skills.

Momota put a hand through his hair in frustration, he really wanted to make something nice for his boyfriend but who could he call at this time in the morning? Harukawa probably had better things to do, he wouldn't dare to let Iruma cook with him, considering she will probably put a sexual innuendo in it or suit it up to her tastes. Yumeno...? Nah, she would say it's 'too much of a pain' and he would feel bad if he disturbed the mage's sleep.

Momota mulled over the possibilities of who to ask till he landed on Tojo. Yes! She could help him! Help him cook something nice for Shuichi! Momota got his phone off the counter, Shuichi must've put it there at some point causing a small smile to slip on his face at the thought. Momota dialed Tojo's number and waited.

"...Hello?" Tojo's voice crackled through the phone, she sounded tired, as if Momota had just woken her up.

"Hey, Tojo...I was wondering if you could come help me prepare a nice breakfast?" Momota fell silent as he heard a stifled yawn on the other side of the line. "...I'm not very good at cooking." Momota admitted, averting his eyes although Tojo clearly couldn't see him.

"...Of course Momota, I shall be round in possibly ten minutes to help fulfill your request." She politely spoke through the phone.

"U-uh but Tojo, you don't have to! If you don't want to it's fine!" Momota quickly blurted out, already feeling bad for waking the maid very early in the morning.

"I do not mind. As I have said...my only desire is to fulfill the desires of others." She replied - no signs of tiredness and Momota thought how could she sober up so quickly.

"Ah okay, well thank you then Tojo." Momota's smile was present in his voice, he was thankful that Tojo was willing to help him, even if they didn't talk much.

"There is no need to thank me. Your happiness is the reason I serve." Momota heard some shuffling on the other end, before a loud boisterous voice ripped through the phone causing him to pull the phone away as he winced of the new volume of another voice.

"ARE WE TALKING ABOUT SUCCI?!" Iruma screeched through the phone, her voice was giddy and Momota had the feeling she was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"...Miu? Why are you with Tojo so early in the morning?" Momota questioned, he was very curious and a tad bit nosy on what was going on.

"Tch! A fuckwad like you can't get it? WE'RE DATING!" Iruma's voice reverberated through the phone and Momota was thankful that he pulled the phone away after he posed his question, he was certain he heard dishes almost smash onto the floor on the other end of the line.

"...Iruma I already knew you were extremely gay for girls but you still liked boys, you just never told me." Momota put on a fake hurt voice.

"I've been fucking dropping hints for months you twat! HOW HAVE YOU NOT FUCKING NOTICED?!" Her voice exploded once more through the phone.

"I'm sorry, Miu. I'll pay better attention next time." He mocked as he stuck his tongue out in a playful manner till he realized Iruma couldn't see him as they weren't face timing causing him to curse at himself mentally once more.

"Ooh~ Is it because you and Suckhara are better now, did you guys talk and smooch it out? Did you fuck yet?!" She teased haughtily in an extremely hushed tone, poising one question after the other.

Iruma was a handful sometimes, always switching from one emotion to the other, in other words - a total wreck of a confused scared girl who hides behind a mask that easily crumbles of unstable self confidence and a supposed inferiority complex that she tries so hard to hide behind a superiority complex.

He has high hopes that Tojo treats her right when she's at her worst.

 "...So who was top and who was bottom?!" She interrogated, awaiting her answer, it sounded like she was pacing around a corridor and squealing under her breath, probably over some lewd fantasy involving him and Momota since he caught the words that she whispered feverishly "that must've been pretty hot for Pooichi, having Kaidick on him like that." 

"Um, Miu? You do realize I can fucking hear you whispering under your breath right?" Momota's voice cut through the speaker causing Iruma to shriek as a string of profanities left her mouth. "And no, we didn't fuck, we just made up and hugged." Momota carried on talking about how it played out to Iruma, almost forgetting about his proposal to Tojo.

"Kyahahahahaha! Virgins!" Iruma cackled, probably leaning on a counter for support as Momota felt himself getting embarrassed for the first time due to her words.

On the other end of the line, Iruma wiped a tear from her eye before continuing, "But I'm glad you two fucks made up!" Her smug grin was present in her voice when the next batch of her words tumbled from her lips. "Kaeidiot owes me a twenty." 

"You guys were betting on us?! You fuckers!" Momota cried, completely abashed that they'd do something like that, especially Akamatsu.

Iruma snorted. Smug bitch. "That reminds me, wasn't Fuckumi supposed to come round and help you with a shitty cooking lesson?" She questioned before whimpering. "W-why didn't you ask me to help?"

"..." Momota bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood, he didn't know how to respond to that question.

"W-well whatever! The Great Miu Iruma doesn't need to waste her precious time on a fucking shitty cooking lesson! The world needs my amazing inventions!" Her confidence returned back full force as her ego flared.

"Just like your eye-drop contact-lenses?" Momota inquired, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Sh-Shut the fuck u-up! Those were a fucking failure!" Iruma lost some of her bite as she seethed but no venom was present in her voice. "Anyway! Kirutits should be round your house soon!" She huffed and hung up without bidding a goodbye, must've struck a nerve.

 Momota sighed and placed the phone back onto the counter. Tojo would be here soon so he thought It'd be best to clean the parts of the kitchen surfaces they'd be using. He went to get a clean rag, squirted three or four drops of cleaning liquid onto the rag and started to wipe down the surfaces, making sure they were all clean as he moved some objects out of the way.

Just as he finished placing the rag next to the sink, a light knock was heard from the door. Momota quickly wiped his hands on his sweatpants and made his way to the door. He was greeted by Tojo, who curtsied politely, promptly causing Momota to awkwardly bow, not knowing how to respond to the gesture. A small smile wormed its way onto Tojo's face as she tried not to giggle.

Momota held the door for her as she entered the apartment, thanking Momota for holding the door, he took note that her hair was a little disheveled when it would normally be neatly combed but didn't say anything - she seemed like she had been in a rush to get here.

"...So what would you like to cook, Momota?" She spun round to face him, her heels clacking against the wooden floor. 

"Uh..." Momota was at a loss for words, he didn't think about what they would be making. "...How about a typical breakfast?" He was unsure on what to say so when that popped into his mind he took it, hoping Tojo could come up with something.

She hummed in deep thought putting a gloved hand to her chin before she went into the kitchen, the kitchen was small but big enough for a few people to enter, she could work with this as long as Momota had the right utensils. "...How about we start with Onigiri?" She offered to Momota, hoping that it'd be something he was willing to cook.

"Sure! What filling are we using?" Momota beamed but his smile faltered upon her awkward expression. She absentmindedly tugged at her gloves, pulling them up higher to cover her hands.

"...Momota, that is the question I should be asking you, however I do not mind." She wistfully stared at him, starting to question her role here a little bit. "But if I must pick for your sake, I shall say the Okaka filling may be a nice start to the day." She turned away from him and went to look for the ingredients they'd need, quietly muttering as she listed off the ingredients in her head, doing a mental checklist.

At this point everything was set on the counter, kosher salt, short grain rice, two cups of water, two packets of katsuobushi, two table spoons of soy sauce, four sheets of nori seaweed. Tojo carefully got out a large bowl, two small bowls, a sieve, a plate, a rice scooper and a stockpot and arranged them in order of which was used first, the plate being last and the large bowl being first.

 "Also, this will make around twelve onigiri balls, so please keep that in mind." Tojo's voice echoed throughout the room, Momota glanced at her, noticing she took her gloves off but she was too busy focusing on putting the rice into the large bowl and poured some water from the tap into the bowl. She then proceeded to gently wash the rice and making a circular motion with one hand to make the rice move along and drained out the water, repeating the process a couple more times.

Tojo then let the rice soak in the remaining water that she left. "We will have to wait thirty minutes, in the meantime I will prepare some other dishes for you." She stated and elegantly walked to the fridge to find more ingredients, taking care to not trip as her dress swayed along with her movements. Momota thought Kirumi was a truly remarkable lady.

Around thirty minutes later, Tojo asked Momota if he could transfer the rice into the sieve and drain it for about fifteen minutes, he happily obliged praying that he wouldn't burn himself with scalding hot water and that such a simple request would turn out fine. It did.

  
Seeing that Tojo was occupied with a different dish, Momota tried to reason with what would be the next step, scanning the other utensils till his eyes landed on the stockpot, guessing that he was meant to use that next, he removed the lid off the stockpot and put it on the stove, putting the temp at medium heat and combined the water and rice together in the stockpot.

His mind traveled to the thought of a sleeping Saihara.

He imagined his boyfriend snoring cutely, head tucked behind a pillow as he hugged it like a teddy bear, the sheets kicked messily around his ankles as he mumbled small things in his sleep causing Momota to internally die of how adorable it seemed till he was rudely interrupted by the contents of the stockpot that was boiling to start violently bubbling causing Momota to pale.

In a panic he turned the heat to the lowest setting and stole a quick look at Tojo, she hadn't seemed to notice so far, guess she was really into what she was preparing.

The water calmed down, still bubbling but not as much, he left it like that for thirteen minutes as he excused himself to use the bathroom, Tojo praising him for his effort but scolding him at the same time saying that was her duty and that he should of told her.

 Momota came out of the bathroom and stretched his arms as his joints made a pleasing popping sound.

When he arrived back in the kitchen, he saw Tojo already fluffing the rice with the rice scooper, he took fast steps to where she was, not wanting to miss anymore valuable cooking lesson time. 

"Are you ready to make the filling and put it into the rice?" Tojo questioned, wanting an answer from him. All she got in response was an affirmative nod from the astronaut trainee. "...Did you wash your hands?" She pressed, she wasn't going to tolerate Momota being unhygienic.

She was met with a sheepish grin as she stared him down, like a cat circling a mouse, their eyes locked. Momota sweat-dropped.

"Please go wash your hands, Momota." Tojo snapped her nose wrinkling slightly, displeased that Momota didn't even think about food safety and that he would end up contaminating the food if he didn't do what he was asked.

Sensing that her patience was thinning at an increasing rate, he vanished into the bathroom once more. He intensely scrubbed at his hands, vigorously and thoroughly cleaning every nook and cranny and rinsed his hands till he thought it was clean enough.

He didn't want to anger Tojo anymore. She was too sweet and kind for her own good but when push comes to shove, it was clearly the opposite. it felt like he awakened a demon, the cleaning demon? The thought alone sent shivers down his spine.

Tojo grabbed the sheets of nori seaweed and cut them into one thirds, then set them aside.

He cautiously stood next to her, half thinking that she might brutally murder him with the broom that was in the far corner of the kitchen, how that would even be possible? Momota doesn't know himself. 

 She squinted at him from the corner of her eye that was visible, she wasn't holding a grudge against Momota, it's just she couldn't understand how some people could prepare food in  _that_ condition, it was disgusting! It made her want to wretch but she cast her personal feelings aside.

She remembers that one time Iruma sneered at a random stranger on the street, presumably someone she knew going by how she had been, but her words rung very clearly through Tojo's skull. " _There's no fucking need to be so shitty and two-faced! Fucking grow up!" Iruma had shouted at the stranger. "Everyone has to do things that they don't want, even if it's working with some cunt who you don't like! Grow a pair and fucking deal with it!"_

Tojo had admired Iruma for that ever since, full of adoration. It was true, especially if something needs to be done, to her it was as similar as taking days off when her purpose is to serve people.

 "Please tell me you have washed your hands this time." Tojo asked dryly, eyes narrowed in a disapproving manner as she grabbed the small bowl, katsuobushi and the soy sauce that had been placed in a small container.

"Yessir! I mean ma'am!" Momota puffed out his chest, feeling accomplished.

Tojo rolled her eyes but a small smirk graced her lips. "I see." was her only reply. She put the katsuobushi into the one of the small bowls, followed by the soy sauce and proceeded to mix with a table spoon that Momota handed to her and was completely civil about it, which she respected.

She continued mixing, making sure that the soy sauce didn't stick to the bottom of the bowl while Momota fiddled with his hands as he had nothing to do. Tojo set the bowl aside.

"Now we can put the filling into the rice but we need to make the ball shape, you haven't made onigiri before I presume?" She idly glanced at Momota before washing her hands.

"...no...I only know how to make ramen and fried eggs." Momota shyly admitted but flushed when he heard Tojo crack a laugh, it was light and airy, almost making his heart stop, not in a romantic way but he just never heard Tojo laugh before. It shocked him to the very core.

"Well...I can teach you from now on. If you'd like, of course." She suggested, a proper smile on her face as her warm green eyes gleamed.

"That'd be great Tojo!" Momota brought both of his fists together, an odd gesture but he felt overjoyed at Tojo's comment.

"From now on, just call me Kirumi. I think we're overdue acquaintances anyway" Her eyes twinkled with a smirk of her own, one almost akin to Iruma's which Momota thought was a scary thought. She filled the other small bowl with cold water and set it on the counter, neatly aligned next to the rice and Okaka filling mix.

The stench of something beginning to burn invaded the room causing Tojo's complexion to drain entirely, hastily calling over her shoulder to Momota, telling him the instructions as she rushed to the oven, quickly taking things out as she silently cursed to herself. Momota listened to her instructions intently and closely.

He dipped his hands in the water, flinching a little at how cold it was, he felt the blood in his hands turn to ice. He sprinkled some kosher salt onto his hands, rubbing it in. He hoped what he was doing was right. He then scooped out an extremely small handful of rice that was still warm and tried to make it into a ball but it stuck to his hands causing him to immediately try and get it off but fail completely.

Tojo came back a few moments later, sweat beading on her brow and for the first time, he saw the prominent bags under Tojo's eyes showing lack of sleep - just like Saihara. He wasn't sure he ever saw the maid so worn out but here she was, looking so tired which would explain why her hair had been so messy.

She inspected the rice ball Momota attempted to make and gave a small snort. "Amateur." her voice was barely audible but Momota caught it, having a knack to hear things he's not meant to. He picked at the rice grains and put them into a coincidentally placed small plate - he'd use those later.

"Kaito, would you prefer to use your hands or perhaps something else?" Tojo shifted slightly, wiping a dirty spot on the counter with a clean rag. Momota was a bit surprised that Tojo was already using the first name basis but considering what she said earlier, it didn't really seem out of place.

"I'll just use my hands." was Momota's reply, going off on a limb. He went to the sink to wash his hands before Tojo could ask him to do so. He then went back to his original space. Tojo didn't say anything as she scavenged round the cupboards to find another plate to place the finished Onigiris on.

She put the plate on the counter, it was a nice shade of Mauve, it looked nice. He watched Tojo as she plunged her hands into the water followed by her dipping three fingers into the kosher salt and rubbed it around her hands, spreading it around her palms.  

Tojo sneaked a peek at Momota to make sure he was paying attention. When she was convinced enough she directed her attention to the task at hand, scooping out a handful of the rice.  She created a small indentation in the center of the rice that resembled the shape of a well.

Tojo attentively scooped a small spoonful of the Okaka filling, smearing it evenly in the small dip before placing the spoon back into the bowl. She was very observant and mindful of things but that seemed to be in her nature.

Tojo then molded the rice with her hands, making sure to cover the filling completely, pressing her fingers gently on the corners, creating triangular corners, grabbed a strip of nori seaweed and wrapped it round, like a blanket over the rice ball.

"That's how you make Onigiri, Kaito. Would you like to try?" Her eye turned to him, as a silent question of  _you don't have to if you don't want to._ She didn't need to pressurize him, he immediately tried to craft it himself, failing one too many times.

After the ridiculous moments of Momota being unable to make the rice balls, Tojo's hands guided him, instructing him to do certain steps. Momota thought she was a good teacher as he started to get the hang of it.

After many attempts, a few fruitless ones here and there, they both managed to successfully prepare a full fledged breakfast, from some of the dishes Tojo prepared beforehand.

They were all layed out onto a massive tray - Ochazuke, Okaka Onigiri, Umeboshi and blueberry plaits, a strange choice of breakfast but Tojo said it would do, guaranteeing that Saihara would like it much to Momota's reassurance.

 She quickly bid her goodbye in a courteous manner, thanking Momota for allowing her to help and promised that she'd arrange another cooking lesson soon when her schedule was free.  _'Something about going on a date with Iruma...?'_ Momota assumed in his mind, trying to recall Tojo's fleeting words.

Momota practically glided over to where Saihara was sleeping, marveling over how sweet he looked, almost dropping the tray of cooling food.

"Hey...Shuichi. It's time to get up." Momota whispered in his ear, a slight lilt to the end of his tone, making sure he wasn't spilling anything.

Said boyfriend just grumbled incoherent words and turned his back to him, almost equivalent to Saihara flipping him the bird on such a fine morning.

"Awhh. C'mon Shuichi! I slaved all morning to make this for you! With Tojo's help of course!" Momota whined, feeling discouraged that his boyfriend wouldn't appreciate his efforts.

"Did you make fried eggs or ramen again, Kaito?" Shuichi taunted playfully, still facing the wall.

 "I-What? NO!" Momota spluttered as his mouth creased into a thin line, the corners flipped down.

Saihara turned his head in Momota's direction and cocked his head, batting his eyelashes flatteringly. "Are you sure, Kaito?" Saihara's lips quirked into a smirk and fully rolled over to face him, eyes roaming over the tray of food.

"Is this all for me...?" He asked in surprise, eyeing the food warily but his delighted smile gave his true feelings away, if Tojo helped him make it, it must taste good, right?

They had the afternoon and one day left. Momota thought planning would come tomorrow, for the time being, he just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend cuddling in bed and eating the breakfast Tojo helped him whip up.

Yet he knows, deep down in his sullied consciousness that he can't take Saihara with him- It's not worth making everyone sacrifice their strength and time for something so feeble and selfish.

He knows it can't happen and decides that the brightest star of his life should remain orbited to the earth to give him a purpose to come back- something he can long for.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Danganronpa, all credit goes to the respectfully reserved owners.
> 
> This was meant to be a happy fic. What have I done.
> 
> I deeply apologize if this must be one of the worst fanfictions you've ever seen a while, I know it's poorly written in both context and in character - they all sound so ooc jesus christ im sorry!
> 
> Side-note: I couldn't think of something stupid to name Harukawa so I had accidentally right-clicked on the 'harumaki' and uh it popped up with harrumph and I just couldn't help myself lmao but when I really look at it, it's not that funny. oh well.
> 
> Kudos, comments and whatnot are very appreciated!


End file.
